<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>潛規則 by KK_InK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299282">潛規則</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK_InK/pseuds/KK_InK'>KK_InK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK_InK/pseuds/KK_InK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>澈圆pwp<br/>abo設定<br/>Alpha x Beta</p><p>*top!S.coups/bottom!Wonwoo</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups &amp; Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>潛規則</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>澈圆pwp<br/>abo設定<br/>Alpha x Beta</p><p>*top!S.coups/bottom!Wonwoo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你跟多少人這樣做過了。”崔勝澈在事後也不急著穿上新的睡衣或者是歡愉前穿的衣服，只是點了根煙靠在床頭問那個側躺在他身邊的人。</p><p>“重要嗎，你也不過是其中一個這麼問的而已。”</p><p>“如果我不同意跟對面合作的話。”</p><p>“那就不合作，沒人逼你合作。”全圓佑抓起枕頭立起來，慢慢撐著腰往上靠，睥睨地看了他一眼。“我不會有任何虧損，你知道的。”</p><p>“我見過談的好的，那是一筆大單，我的錢也翻了兩倍。”全圓佑也拿起一支煙，掐著對方的下巴借火。“你知道我的目的就是讓兩家企業合作，完全取決於我怎麼跟你談而已。”</p><p>“什麼時候Beta那麼得意了。”嘴裡說的談無非就是這種喝了幾口酒就上了床的談而已。</p><p>全圓佑不置可否地笑了，“Alpha，是不是長居上位過久了。”</p><p>崔勝澈自然是不知道其他Beta是怎樣的人，但全圓佑就讓他見足了新鮮。之前在公司走個路都不小心撞到他的Beta下屬都只會悻悻地對他說抱歉。</p><p>他很少看到這麼飛揚跋扈的Beta，儘管比Omega地位高出那麼些，可也不至於吧。</p><p>“所有的資料我都擺在桌上了，”全圓佑仰頭吐了口煙圈，伸出修長的細腿指了指檯面。他的腿上還有幾處崔勝澈方才用力掐出的紅痕，顯得過於淫靡了，“你要是不簽字也行，我還有下一個工作要做。”</p><p>“是所有Alpha都會這麼乖乖聽你話嗎。”崔勝澈按捺不住自己的手，給那人順著情事後有些雜亂的髮絲。</p><p>“我也跟Omega做過，”全圓佑學著崔勝澈整理頭髮的方式順起了自己的頭髮。“他們的屁事可比你們少多了，我也不明白你們幹嘛這麼看得起自己。”</p><p>“是因為合作對面也是Alpha嗎，還是不爽他們潛規則利用我勾引你來完成這筆交易。”全圓佑托了托崔勝澈的下巴，魅惑的眼神絲毫不亞於路邊的Omega。</p><p>說起來Beta本身在這方面就有優勢，他們不用擔心自己的顧客對象的性別。Omega不用擔心會被他們做到懷孕，相對立的，他們也不用擔心自己會被Alpha做到懷孕。</p><p>“不是也有可能會懷孕。”崔勝澈嗤笑了一聲，“剛剛不就讓我不要射裡面嗎。”</p><p>“那是因為我覺得清理起來麻煩。”全圓佑聳肩。</p><p>他實在是拿這個Beta沒轍了，“如果同意了還能和你做嗎。”</p><p>“跟你做幾次你還做上癮了啊。”之前那個低眉順眼還不忘看自己臉色的中間商，做了幾次就原形畢露，如今說著這樣的大話，崔勝澈嗤之以鼻。</p><p>“你可以叫我崔勝澈的。”</p><p>“你不用那麼客氣，簽不簽字就一句話。”全圓佑掐掉了最後一點煙末，隨便地放在了床頭的桌邊。</p><p>崔勝澈半天也沒個結果，“你再考慮考慮也行，但耗的時間和錢也是你的。”</p><p>全圓佑也不是第一次見到崔勝澈這種寡斷的客戶，一般第二天起床心情好得差不多的時候就會欣欣然地往文案上簽字，而他要等的也就是太陽冒出來的時候。</p><p>“如果給你個機會到我旗下工作，你願意嗎。”</p><p>“你是在挖墻腳嗎，崔總裁。”全圓佑瞇眼諷道。</p><p>“我和別人是我的事，我樂意。”全圓佑似乎很不滿這次的客戶，好像話中有話的樣子。“換句話說，你簽不簽字，我明天都會打包走人。”</p><p>“你這樣未免太陰了。”</p><p>“會嗎，”全圓佑調著明早的鬧鐘，已經開始為第二天的行程做打算了，“我們中間商賺差價，本身就是在耍陰的。”</p><p>“你要真那麼想找人做，外面大把Omega，何必在一個Beta身上尋歡。”他戲謔地說道。</p><p>或許是真的激怒他還是怎麼了，崔勝澈掐住了那瘦骨嶙峋的腕，逼著全圓佑和他四目相對。“如果我說不呢。”</p><p>全圓佑也想泰然應對他這樣的威逼，Alpha強烈的信息素漫入了他的頭顱，被動地合攏了腿卻被對方截停了，“跟對面續約的話，我們就會有很多這樣的時間了。”</p><p>“什麼？”</p><p>“我早就聽聞貴公司僱用了一個很強悍的Beta中間商，公司上下都聽他的，就連頂頭的董事會都形同虛設……”崔勝澈繞到他脖頸後，舔吻著那沒有成熟的線體，靈敏的嗅覺讓他聞到一絲很細微的清香。</p><p>就像散在空氣裡的花香，司空見慣顯得平庸無奇。“你以為我沒做過市場調查是嗎。”</p><p>全圓佑因為崔勝澈過於明目張膽的舉動果然往旁邊躲了躲，避開了對方的獠牙，“所以呢。”</p><p>“所以…全總經理…”他又拉開了全圓佑不久前才遮嚴實的睡袍，順著小腿又摸到了膝蓋後的狹處，往前推搡讓對方做出M字腿型，“我要是不同意，還真是你的損失。”</p><p>“不會，”全圓佑冷笑，臉上仍舊是那副居高臨下的模樣，躺在床上做出如此羞態，嘴上卻從來沒有饒人的意思，“說到底我也只是個中間商而……唔哼……”</p><p>一個Beta能有如此能力，也得靠他後面的靠山才是，況且其本身也傾向一個強勢而又我行我素的Alpha，除了那淡淡的信息素對他來說沒有任何攻擊力——也可能不是。崔勝澈索取無度地吸吮他的唇舌，又將物什推入了他那尚未清理過的體內，藉由著裡面濕軟的腸壁潤了進去，全圓佑的唇瓣因身體的晃動鬆了鬆，一聲難耐的低吟輕奢地傳了出來。</p><p>也有可能傾向一個淫亂而又難以自持的Omega，臀部由於雙腿被崔勝澈向前壓制的作用帶離了床面，額間又開始因為那人的來回折騰滲出汗液，與他一起滾動的床單也移了位。全圓佑與Alpha交媾的次數不算少，但一晚上想要做第二次的他一般都予以否絕，崔氏集團的生意他的確不想就這樣沒掉，嘴上進行著拉鋸戰的同時，大腦還要想著如何談妥面前的人。</p><p>他有一下沒一下地接受著對方的頂撞，不像Omega那般處處敏感，Beta更加難以到達如同發情期Omega能爆發出的那般不可理喻的情慾。全圓佑不大明白，不想簽字是因為自己公司不能接受有中間商如此行為，那何必又繼續跟自己荒誕下去。</p><p>他是想成全這場交易的，奈何崔勝澈的舉動讓他又想有坐等漁翁之利的意思。交易失敗損失的更多的還是他所在的公司集團，反倒他自己能夠全身而退——可那樣有損他自身形象。</p><p>“啊…呃、嗯……”崔勝澈像是抓住了他走神的現行，用力地碾進去的同時不慎觸碰到了那處，令全圓佑微微恍了神。過度激烈的刺激感驟然放大了幾個度，禁不起折騰地踡縮起腳趾蹭刮著崔勝澈後腰間的肌肉，“輕點……”</p><p>明明不在發情期卻覺得面前的Beta有股莫名撩撥自己的心思，惹得崔勝澈又往後撤了撤身子，再度強行提槍上陣，俯下身勸慰他，“試著求我，可能這筆交易會來容易點。”</p><p>“求、你簽字？”帶著一絲疑問和嘲諷，全圓佑終究不再忍耐那廝在他身下胡亂頂弄，憑藉著拽進床單的手臂撐起了身，故意湊到了崔勝澈跟前輕喘，“你知道嗎……我、啊…巴不得…這筆交易黃、掉…”</p><p>他身下的人在微弱的床頭燈下硬著頭皮發話，又因為自己下體的插入而半闔雙眼，表情如癡如醉的模樣攝人心魂。說不出有多柔軟的身體也該有個極限，吃了癟的崔勝澈乾脆地把他的身體翻了個邊，使他的臉埋進了枕頭裡，“把屁股抬起來。”</p><p>全圓佑沒有聽他的話，於是那人便撈起了他的身子，強迫全圓佑跪在了床頭，一個猛頂令他啞著嗓音長吁起來。他承認惹到了不是很好惹的人，但如此力度讓他逃脫出這桎梏希望渺茫，Beta始終不擅長配合Alpha這樣的體力活，尤其是這位Alpha對他的所作所為還沒自己對Omega客戶一半的溫柔，一時間全圓佑的嫌棄勁都上來了。</p><p>開合著的雙腿顫抖著，滲到腿根是方才第一次攝入的精液，混雜著全圓佑自己本身的腸液——雖然不及Omega那麼豐富，但少量的自體潤滑多少還是有點用，只是他沒想過這位客戶會有如此興趣和一個Beta一晚上做兩次。明明是沒發情的Alpha卻好像越發兇狠地操弄自己了，全圓佑被他頂的跪不穩，身前的睡袍也因為動作過大而滑落，不似Omega那些窄小的身段，他的肌膚嫩白而又緊實，可又沒有Alpha那般強壯，似乎是再用點力就會碎的到處都是。</p><p>內裡的腸壁濕軟而粘稠，被搗入的巨物弄得軟榻，穴口被崔勝澈摩擦地有些紅腫，而臀辦也沒有幸免於難，在那人不斷掰弄的時候染上了那人的指印。右手被背在身後的全圓佑有些堅持不住了，打著顫的腿無力地前後晃動，左手則掐著床頭的隔板，上面青筋都突突地冒起來。</p><p>崔勝澈又抓住他的右手往下拉，全圓佑仍靠在上面僵持不下，結果被崔勝澈整個扯了下來，睡袍仍然因為欲散未散的腰帶而掛在身上，以致後面兩人糾纏不清的私處一直若隱若現地在黑暗中進行。全圓佑的臉貼在床上，而身體卻被崔勝澈撈起——這並不難，Alpha的力氣比他大上許多，以致他挺腰頂胯的那一瞬間，Beta以為他差點要撞進自己的生殖腔。</p><p>他全圓佑懷孕幾率百分數不及崔氏集團股份的0.1％，之前那些合作商他都是要求戴套的，就他崔勝澈膽敢在開頭跟他保證不會內射，最後將裡面攪得一塌糊塗。“別…哈、操…那麼深…”</p><p>“怕什麼，又不會懷孕。”全圓佑在心底已經把崔氏集團詛咒個千萬遍，可被頂到生殖腔的時候他又不得不感歎那玩意直接進入那處時他會不會有如Omega一樣獲得欲仙欲死的快感。</p><p>自己是個不敬業的中間商，他自責地想到。對方有意考驗他的意志力，沒有原則地肏弄則消耗著他最後的體力。他悶悶地呻吟著，手也開始作弊般伸向自己的前端——就像他之前第一次使詐一樣，通過前端高潮去引發後穴的緊縮以縮短夜晚談生意的時間，可這次崔勝澈沒有再中計，提前幾秒將他的手向後拉起，頃刻間那熾熱便嵌入了更深的領地，全圓佑難以自抑地揚長脖子呻吟起來。</p><p>崔勝澈一直懟著槍口又一直在裡頭不願意上膛，繼而開始反復推磨，嘴裡居然還記掛著自己也在想著的事，“你還有機會，續約。”</p><p>他明明可以找Omega這樣做，何必讓一個Beta放下尊嚴，不作答的一瞬全圓佑又被對方鉗住下巴抬起了頭，合不上的嘴角溢出了一道涎水，身體對應著崔勝澈的動作逆來順受，換來的是自己背著他抿唇搖頭。</p><p>“現在是只有你能讓我簽字。”他整個撤出，再次進入時竟推入了他的生殖腔，令全圓佑一下子就嗚咽了一聲跌進了枕頭裡，崔勝澈也不再消耗他的體力，回到了最初的體位，撩了把對方有些遮擋視線的劉海，滿意地看到那人紅了的眼角，“你一句話可以讓兩家公司合作。”</p><p>輕吟微喘的聲音開始不純，染上了一絲拔高趨勢，那處與體內反復交纏變得更加火熱了，全圓佑的眼裡氤氳出一絲水汽，猶豫著的時候崔勝澈的速度驟然加快了不少，全圓佑一時間被Alpha頂的聲音一高一低，也湊不出什麼話出來，在那人磨蹭到了蓄勢待發的前一秒，全圓佑才輕微地嗡動起唇齒。</p><p>“…簽…字、啊啊…！哈啊……”Beta吐出的前兩個字細不可聞，Alpha用荒謬無度的方式將其帶到了頂端，終是在最後他開口的那下侵入了他的體內，像是特地照顧一般的去撫弄了自己的前端，全圓佑才得以喑啞著喘息，顫抖著身子達到高潮。感覺到內裡的熱液汩汩溢出，這下他無論如何都得去清理一下了，奈何連手腳都有些移動困難，就更別提下床。</p><p>崔勝澈像是沒事人褪去穿在全圓佑身上的睡袍，擼起過長的衣袂往那協議書上簽了字，而第三方的空白處則是由全圓佑來簽字。他雙手遞到全圓佑跟前，那人已經是精疲力盡，抬起右手胡亂畫了幾筆就癱睡在了床邊。最後怎麼被拖去清理乾淨，或者是又來了幾回合他也不得而知，只知道第二天早上起來崔勝澈已經不見人影，剩下自己在酒店房裡頭獨自酸著腰發呆。</p><p>在酒店check-out了以後想要為沒有準時上班的事情道個歉，可上頭的股東卻沒有任何怪罪他的意思，反而變了個口氣跟他說話，問及原因時全圓佑才恍然大悟。</p><p>“你不是自己把股份劃入到崔氏集團嗎。就別那麼客氣了全總經理。崔總裁都說了，簽字協議書都完成了。你也不再是我們董事會這邊的人了。”</p><p>他還懵圈了好一會，意識到昨晚那個簽字協議書是怎麼回事。“你們從一開始就不是在談合作？”</p><p>“是合作啊，不都是我們之前的潛規則嗎，只是這次稍稍有點改動，他們副總裁原本就答應合作，只是應了崔總裁的一個要求，說是要把本公司的全總經理的股份劃入他們集團名下。”</p><p>什麼？憑什麼他可以這麼做？他氣結了，懶得去聽對面那套我們也是為了公司好的說辭，隨手攔下一輛出租車便把電話掛掉了。“去崔氏集團，馬上。”</p><p>“全總經理？”到了頂層見到的第一人不是崔勝澈，是一個漂亮的混血兒。全圓佑醒起自己在董事會會議上有見過他，應該就是那個比較好說話的副總裁了。長得和崔勝澈不算很像之餘，兩人還沒有絲毫相似之處，單講態度都比崔勝澈好個一百倍。“幸會幸會，哥現在不在，要不我幫你聯繫……”</p><p>“不用勞煩了，你現在就把我的股份撤掉。”全圓佑咬著牙，每念出一個音節都像要把對方在齒間咬碎。</p><p>“可是哥說了，你的股份是不可撤銷的。沒有他的允許，公司內沒有一個人能撤銷你在崔氏集團的股份。”</p><p>該死。在手裡拿著的文件都快被他捏得粉碎，那還是他之前精心準備好的續約協議書，而不是崔勝澈給他下的套。</p><p>“全總經理，要不你先去哥給你安排的辦公室待會吧，他說了晚上會跟你見面的。”</p><p>晚上？不，他希望這件事解決的越快越好，而不是等到他媽的晚上。崔韓率把他送入新的工作間的時候，裡面的燈全部自然感應地開了，連電腦都自動開機了。</p><p>崔韓率走後他坐到了電腦屏幕前，上面顯示的並不是他的郵箱，卻恰逢彈出了一封郵件。全圓佑憤憤然地點開了那封信函，果然證實了昨晚簽的合同表面上是他全圓佑準備的續約協議，實則他崔勝澈想要吞併自己的股份。</p><p>“他媽的混蛋崔勝澈……”全圓佑狠狠地咒罵了一句，往下滑到了最後一行字不同於信函字體的字，看到字後中間商的臉瞬間氣的煞白。</p><p>[全總，下次潛規則要記得戴眼鏡簽名，別再虧本了。]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>